


[Vid] Closer

by winterevanesce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canon Gay Character, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Relationship Study, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's harder than it used to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2016  
> Song: Closer by Josef Salvat

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Shadowhunters-Jalec_Closer.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Shadowhunters-Jalec_Closer.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/shadowhunters-closer/), [Livejournal](http://pulltheplug-tk.livejournal.com/32489.html), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/149193741727/shadowhunters-fanvid-jace-x-alec-jaleccloser)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  After watching Shadowhunters Season 1, I was inspired to make vids with everything Alec. He’s my favorite grumpy cat. I was looking for songs first for Malec, so this song “Closer" was actually originally for a Malec (Magnus x Alec) vid idea. The more I listened to this song, I realized it works way better for Jalec (Jace x Alec). The song being in Alec’s POV. I would have used Magnus for the POV, if I had decided to use this as a Malec vid (so glad I didn’t!!!).
> 
> I don’t know what it is about Jace x Alec, but I love when they are together. Their chemistry is amazing! Their relationship reminds me a lot of Dean and Sam Winchester (Fighting together, Fighting against each other, Bromance).
> 
> Favorite parts in the vid for me were the very beginning 0:01-0:04, The heartbeat sound - I almost just put the title of the video at this part but the scene of them holding hands was perfect; followed by the parallel of the two different scenes of both boys turning away. 0:49 “When you were with me last week”, the singing on the “week” just makes me laugh because Alec smiles with heart eyes and it just works so well in that moment of the song lol. 1:32 - 1:36 “All this resistance ain’t coming from me” The lead up to when Jace jumps Alec is also my favorite. 1:52 - 2:02 “I won’t breathe unless you do” this whole part I love.
> 
> This was the last video I made before the final Premieres deadline. It was a bit rushed since the other premiere vid literally consumed me for months. The song had to be cut down by a lot too, which sucked because I LOVE this song, but I ran out of clips and time. I still think that either way it gets to the point in two minutes. It would have dragged on if I used the full song.


End file.
